


bumblebee socks

by haechns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Babies, Cuddling, In Love, M/M, Sad, babying jeno, bumblebees, maybe angst if you look for it, soft, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechns/pseuds/haechns
Summary: jeno walks in on jaemin and renjun cuddling, and he can’t help but be a little upset. renjuns got it covered, though.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 95





	bumblebee socks

jeno woke up basking in warm afternoon sunlight, breathing in and out consciously as he felt the sunlight prickle his skin. 

he loved this feeling. the epitome of a lazy sunday. he had no intention of getting out of bed anytime in the near future, wanting absolutely nothing more than to snuggle back into his new comforter. he couldn’t help but notice his blanket smelled like jaemin, and it made a smile rise to his lips, his eyes turning into crescents as he breathed in the scent. 

he looks back on the night before, where jaemin slid into his room, asking for a little bit of jeno love. of course, jeno was so willing to comply, letting jaemin hold him like a teddy bear for the entire night. 

jeno was a people pleaser. any chance he got to make someone happy, he would. one thing he could do to improve somebody's day would be completed in a heartbeat, because it made jeno feel good. really, really good. 

whether it was a cuddle session, or a makeout session, or even a tiny favor, jeno would jump at the chance if asked. ironically enough, jeno didn’t want to do anything right now. 

he wanted to scroll through social media for an hour or two, lying in his silk sheets and basking in the falling sunlight until it diminished. yet, he couldn’t, because his phone was dead and his charger was in renjuns room. 

he didn’t want to go all the way to renjuns room. it’s like, across the hallway. that’s an astronomical distance for a boy with no motivation. he managed to slide his feet across the floor regardless, pushing his door open. 

he made a quick detour to the bathroom, adjusting the glasses he perched on his nose. he knew renjun wouldn’t judge his outfit, which consisted of jaemins largest t-shirt, which reached about mid thigh, and some socks with little bumblebees on them. he would probably smile, and call jeno cute, which is really what jeno needs right now. 

jeno adored being praised. it made him feel all giddy. after every performance, he anticipated the compliments he’d get from his best friends right after. 

“you looked amazing out there, jen.” 

“jeno, you’re the prettiest boy i know.” 

“oh, boy. you were so so good today, baby.”

it never hurt when donghyuck tagged a pet name onto the end of his praises, except for the fact it made jenos heart skip a beat. he enjoyed it a whole lot, regardless of the heart palpitations. 

he ran a hand through his hair, smiling softly as he turned the bathroom light off. jeno didn’t know what was making him want to see renjun so bad, other than the fact that he really needed his phone charger. 

he knocked softly on the door, poking his head in. his face dropped, a pout immediately being brought to his lips. 

jeno couldn’t help but be a little sulky when he saw jaemin and renjun cuddled closely in his bed. 

“oh… sorry.” jeno murmurs, his cheeks turning red as he grabs his phone charger off renjuns desk. he waves it in the air, signifying the reason for entering in the first place. 

jaemin smiles softly as he sees a very pouty jeno, legs crossed, as he faces the two. he wants to invite him into bed, but renjun beat him to it. 

renjun sits up, giggling as jenos bottom lip juts out. he extends a hand, jeno hesitantly walking forward. 

“you silly boy, we were waiting for you to wake up! we didn’t want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful.” renjun takes jenos hand in both of his, playing with jenos delicate fingers.

jaemin watched the interaction, his hand moving to grab at jenos free one. jeno turns to the side, shooting jaemin a small smile. 

renjun understood why jeno was a little upset. he knew that jeno wanted more than anything to be somebody’s first choice. he wants to be the door renjun knocks on when he needs some love. he wants to be the arms jaemin is held in when he’s having a rough day. 

he now gets that they were literally waiting for him, but he was a little disappointed. 

“you look really cute in my shirt, bub.” jaemin says softly, his thumb running circles on the back of jenos hand. he smiles again, big this time, giggling when he realizes how silly it was to be upset. 

jeno never really understood the extent to which these boys loved him, and if he knew he wouldn’t be able to comprehend it. they know him just as well as he knows himself. every little habit, what every facial expression means, how much attention he needs. 

jaemin knew him better than anyone had ever, and jeno had the warm and fuzzies every time he thought about it.

“really?” jeno says in response, tugging at the shirt so it’s resting at his collarbones. both jaemin and renjun nod in assurance, jaemin squeezing his hand. 

“really.” renjun flops back down on his bed, lifting an arm for jeno to crawl under. he kicks under the blanket, both boys watching in admiration as he folds his glasses gently and puts them on renjuns night stand. 

they monitored his every move. they had a platonic type love, where they knew there would never be a relationship, just lots of hugging and holding and playful kisses. 

whenever liquor was involved, those kisses were anything but playful. jeno never understood how it couldn’t mean something to any of them. those kisses, though alcohol fueled, had plenty of reason behind them. 

there were also the occasional sloppy makeout sessions, when they were both bored and horny, and really just needed somebody. those were the worst for jeno and his abundance of feelings.

those weren’t platonic at all. 

what really really wasn’t platonic was when he found himself in bed, next to a naked jaemin who had done some not so holy things to him a few hours before. jeno wishes jaemin meant something by the hookups. 

jeno wishes they could figure out their feelings a little further, but for now, he would love nothing more than to be sandwiched between his two favorite people. 

he faced renjun, smiling at the boy while jaemin made himself comfortable in the crook of jenos neck. jaemins arms looped their way around his tiny waist, fingers tugging renjun closer. 

renjun grabbed jaemins hand, loosely intertwining their fingers. the pair were truly waiting for jeno to wake up, they missed their baby and needed to see him. 

jeno was irresistible. from his tiny giggles, and the way he longed to be held, praised, and adored, jaemin and renjun were infatuated. they could never get enough. 

he infected them. but, in the best way possible. there would never be enough jeno to go around, so, in moments like these, they held him tight and cherished the beautiful boy in their arms. 

“renjun?” jeno whispers, looking up at him. renjun hums, moving his fingers up to caress the boys face gently. he twists the front pieces of his hair, jeno smiling softly. 

“did you really want me in here?” jaemins grip on jeno tightens, holding him protectively. he could protect jeno from anything, except the intrusive bad thoughts that cross his mind. 

“of course, pup. we always want you here.” jaemin says, jeno practically lighting on fire. anytime he was called pup, he lost his mind. his cheeks heated up quick, turning to squish his face in the pillow. 

renjun chuckled, running his fingers through jenos messy hair. he sent a wink to jaemin, smiling at him. jaemin blew a kiss to renjun, oblivious to how much that would hurt jeno. 

jaemin was so oblivious. he didn’t see the fact that jeno blatantly was in love with him. which was quite funny in actuality, because all three of them were gut wrenchingly in love. 

it was consuming. suffocating. the way they loved each other was so deep rooted in themselves, like they were meant to mold together in the way they were right now. their souls were like gnarly, knotted trees that refused to seperate. 

but nobody would express their fucking feelings, which made it hard for all of them. so so stubborn. nobody would give. until one boy cracks, they continue leading their oblivious lives.

jeno raises his head back up, turning onto his stomach.   
he rubs at his eyes, a small yawn coming from him. 

“wanna nap again, jen?” renjun asks, slipping a hand up his t-shirt to rub at jenos back. jeno sighs in relief as renjun works diligently at his back, even from under his shirt. he nods lazily. 

jaemins hand migrated from jenos waist to his ass, occasionally tapping it and laughing lightly. jeno turns to look at him, only to be met with a stunningly beautiful boy, that almost makes him lose his breath. 

it was hard to resist. he wanted to reach forward, place his hands on his cheeks, and kiss the life out of na jaemin. his na jaemin. jeno thought jaemin was the sweetest candy and the fluffiest cloud. he was all good. 

he turns back to renjun, who reminds him of a mother. renjun was so comforting. his entire aura bleeds comforting energy. he cared so deeply, and always showed his care in acts of service. whether it was a backrub, like currently, or a clean bedroom. a made bed. 

he was the most unique boy jeno had ever met. he wanted them both. the glory and the pain. the beauty and the beauty. they made his heart ache. 

little did jeno know, he did the exact same thing to the boys on either side of his sleepy body.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyeeeeddddd! <3


End file.
